


Language, and Other Mistakes to Make

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Drabbletag 7 [3]
Category: Frozen (2013), Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Ficlet, First Meetings, Knights - Freeform, Language Barrier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was inevitable that Arendelle would be the one to make the language mistake sooner or later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language, and Other Mistakes to Make

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minus_seven](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=minus_seven).



In any set of meetings between two new Kingdoms, especially ones that have very different languages, there are going to be inevitable language issues. The important thing, Elsa had found, was to face them honestly and to avoid offence unless it was truly clear it had been meant.

Like Maldonian, where the same word could mean _ice_ and _mirror_. That had taken time.

So it was only natural that sooner or later it would be _Arendelle_ who made the mistake. As it was, their first major one came at an astonishingly embarrassing moment.

Letters, carefully translated, had prepared for the Heir to the Throne of the Rose Kingdom to visit Arendelle. The Heir was a knight, the letters said, renowned for the graceful and elegant fighting methods they used, their skill on horseback, their beauty. They had quite famous golden armour, and Anna at least was looking forward to seeing it.

Then the ship arrived.

A woman rode down the gangplank on horseback. She had blonde hair pinned up in large curls, blue eyes and high cheekbones, and had a presence and steadiness that only added to her beauty.

She was also wearing golden armour.

Anna still looked confused as Elsa fought helpless giggles. The princess, fae-blessed with grace and beauty.

Perhaps she should have realised.

The princess dismounted to ascend the steps and meet Elsa and Anna, hand on her sword-hilt, and looked at Elsa with as much awe as Elsa looked at her.

Well, there were worse surprises.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [sketchmocha's amazing art](http://sketchmocha.tumblr.com/post/53467737089/) of knight Aurora.


End file.
